Specific but unidentified substances present in certain potato tubers has been associated with teratologic changes in human beings such as anencephaly and spina bifida. Evidence of such correlation (recently named as Renwick's hypothesis), although largely epidemiological at the present time, is convincing. Little experimental study to test this hypothesis has been done to date. The proposed study will be conducted (1) to evaluate the specific constituents present in these tubers that is responsible for the development of such anomalies, and study the biosynthetic pathways and the physiological and biochemical basis for their formation, (2) to experimentally evaluate the sensitivity of different species of laboratory and other animals with regard to the teratological effects of potato tubers so that a suitable model for detailed study can be developed, (3) to experimentally elucidate the pathogenesis of teratological disorders, and the toxicological properties of the toxic constituents of potato tubers. The control methods for the toxic components will also be developed. The results obtained from these studies will elucidate the relationship of toxic compounds in potato tubers to the neurological disorders reported. It will help evaluate the hazard associated and the conditions that may enhance or modify the toxicological problems.